Harry The Daywalker
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: Permanent Hiatus - Harry gets attacked by a vampire but the change does not happen in the usual way. This in part is thanks to the new DADA Professors Blade and Whistler...
1. Chapter 1 Dear Mr Whistler

Disclaimer..

                        I Don't own any characters related to Harry Potter these belong to JKR, nor do I own Blade, Whistler, or the Reapers, these belong to Marvel and New Line Cinema.

But I wish I did….

* * *

Dear Mr Whistler,

                        I am the headmaster of a magical school in the north of Scotland called Hogwarts, you may or may not know about the magical world but to be blunt we need your help.

Two years ago a dark wizard by the name of lord voldemort arose and we recently discovered he has been in contact with one damaskineos, the head of the vampire nation and was involved in the creation of the vampire strain known as "Reaper's", we recently discovered he has a number of these and regular vampires under his control and intends to create more of the Reaper strain. 

You and your colleague Blade are the only people known to have defeated them, this is why I have contacted you: I would like the pair of you to be the newest defence teachers at Hogwarts, We would also like your help in defending Hogwarts and the wizarding world from this menace Please contact me with the owl that brought you this letter if you would like to know more.      

Yours sincerely 

            Professor Albus Dumbledore 

            Headmaster of Hogwarts School for

                                                Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Whistler looked up from this letter in disbelief, this person knew what they had done recently with damaskineos and the Reapers and had discovered more in England, this had to be dealt with and fast! 

            With this in mind he grabbed a pen and paper and started to write…

Dear Professor Dumbledore….

Please tell me if I should continue with this…. 


	2. Chapter 2 Replys and a Call For Help

I have only just posted the first chapter of this today and I already have one review 

So this chapter is dedicated to that first reviewer.

            Here's to Dannii 

Disclaimer..

I Don't own any characters related to Harry Potter these belong to JKR, nor do I own Blade, Whistler, or the Reapers, these belong to Marvel and New Line Cinema.

But I wish I did….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore, The headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry was in his Office awaiting a reply from the people he was hoping would become the new defence against the dark arts professors. Suddenly two owls came flying through the window, one was quite clearly from Harry Potter as the owl in question was his snowy owl Hedwig, and the other was the reply he had been waiting for.  The first letter to open he quickly decided was from Harry considering the events towards the end of the last school year and the unfortunate death of Sirius Black, the closest thing the poor boy had to a father. The letter read…

Dear professor Dumbledore,

                        You told me to write if I had any dreams or anything of significance happened at privet drive, well something that needs to be discussed urgently has occurred. Please come here ASAP.     

                                                            Yours                

                                                                        Harry Potter

After reading this letter he turned to the awaited reply from the DADA candidate:

Professor Dumbledore, 

                                We will join your school for the reasons you mentioned but neither of us can do magic so we would like to suggest asking a third person to join us in teaching this class. However we do know a lot about vampires and other creatures so we would cover this plus an intensive physical defence program. We would like a third tutor to cover any magic involved in the class.  

            Please tell us how to get to a location so we can meet with you.

                                                                        Whistler

With reading this the venerable professor breathed a sigh of relief as their chances of successfully dealing with Voldemort's  reapers had just increased significantly.

            With this he called the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house Minerva McGonagall through the castles internal floo network.

"Minerva I have had a reply from the defence candidates in the affirmative so I will be going to visit them very soon."                    

"Why not immediately?" asked his deputy. "Because I have also just received a letter from Harry Potter and there is an item of utmost importance that needs to be discussed immediately." Replied the headmaster.

"Oh is he alright after his loss?" inquired the head of Gryffindor, with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "This I do not know but I intend to find out Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said this with such a determined look that Professor McGonagall almost felt sorry for the Muggles that she felt were almost certainly mistreating the Boy-Who-Lived as they spoke.

            With this Albus Dumbledore Apperated to Number 4 Privet Drive in the town known as Little Winging in Surrey.

Harry Potter was at the moment lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4, thinking about his current lot in life, being trapped in his own bedroom with an extreme lack of sustenance, at least Hedwig could get out via the window so he had sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking to speak with him ASAP.

            Just as he was thinking this the Boy-Who-Lived heard a loud crack outside signifying someone apperating nearby, on hearing this Harry looked out of his bedroom window and saw his headmaster on the front lawn of the house.

            Out of the window he shouted "Professor, can you get into the house as I'm locked in this room and the Dursley's have disappeared somewhere."

As Harry finished this sentence the Professor appeared in his room, "Right Harry", said the Professor "what is the urgent matter that you needed to discuss with me.".

"Well sir , you said the protections on this house are only active as long as my mothers blood resides here?" said Harry in a much quieter tone. 

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

 "Well as of yesterday I have not heard anything in the house at all, I think the Dursley's have either left me locked in here through spite and gone off somewhere or have been forcibly taken from the house leaving me stuck in this room… , anyway what I am trying to say is how much longer will the protections last professor?" asked Harry in a concerned tone.

"A very good question but I'm afraid it does not have such a good answer, as you quite rightly said the defences in place around this building are only at their full strength whilst your Aunt Petunia resides here." , "These will gradually get weaker over time until they are nonexistent, this will happen over the period of one week." Continued the professor gravely            

"What is going to happen to me then, Professor Dumbledore?" inquired Harry hoping it meant leaving Little Whinging behind for the summer.

"After what you have mentioned about the Dursley's whilst at Hogwarts coupled with the amount of letters I have received from Molly Weasely I feel it would be for the best if you were removed from the care of your aunt and uncle for good Harry."

            As Professor Dumbledore said this a tremendous weight lifted from The Boy-

Who-Lived.

"You mean I never have to come back here ever again?" asked Harry not believing what the Professor just said.

"Never again will you be forced to live in this place, but we do have to find somewhere for you to stay and I'm afraid to leave you with Mr Weasely or Miss Granger as they are obvious choices and would be the first place that Death eaters would look for you." Answered Harry's companion. "However" he continued "This is not something that needs to be decided on the spot and indeed if you are able to stay where I am possibly thinking they will be given the option of joining you there if they so desire. But now we must leave."     

"Where are we going now Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well after I had finished here I had planned on going to visit the new defence professors to tell them how to get to Hogwarts and find out some of the equipment they will be requiring in the coming year. Do you feel up to coming with me for this 

trip?" 

"Sure, how will we be travelling there and where is it?"

"The answers are portkey and they at present are in Prague which is located in Eastern Europe, however the teachers themselves are American." replied professor Dumbledore "and now we really must be off so you had better get packed."

            With this Dumbledore waved his hand and all of Harry's belongings neatly packed themselves in his trunk apart from a pen, some parchment, and Hedwig plus her cage.

            "I would like you to send a note to Mr Weasely telling him what is happening with your situation and his options for the summer and asking him to inform Miss Granger of the same." requested the Professor.

            Harry speedily bashed out the note and tied it on to Hedwig's leg and asked her to take it to Ron at the Burrow. As she flew out of the window professor Dumbledore held out an empty diet coke bottle, as Harry touched it he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and suddenly Number 4 Privet Drive was not only totally empty but no signs of the fact a wizard had ever lived there were gone as well. 

What do all you wonderful people think? Huh?

Review Review Review…    Please?          


	3. Chapter 3 Time to meet the New DADA Pro...

Disclaimer..

I Don't own any characters related to Harry Potter these belong to JKR, nor do I own Blade, Whistler, or the Reapers, 

these belong to Marvel and New Line Cinema.      

But I wish I did….

A.N :Rating will be increased to R in this chapter in order to try and keep Whistler and Blade in character and in future chaps for graphic descriptions of violence and stuff….                     Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 – Time to meet the new DADA Professors

Harry knew that most of the time travel by portkey was a rough trip so as soon as the key had activated, 

he braced for impact remembering his experience from the Quidditch world cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but

still as ever he landed up arriving on his rear. Almost instantly alarms sounded and a massive bank of floodlights snapped 

on with a flash, at this Harry drew his wand to be ready for anything. 

Suddenly a tall dark man carrying a short sword landed silently in front of them and asked 

"who are you and why are you here?" in a very demanding tone. "Blade hold up they ain't suckheads, 

no need to scare the living hell out of em yet!" This came out over a PA system and both parties relaxed slightly.

            Slowly a much older man walked up "I would be willing to bet you are Professor Dumbledore am I right?" asked Whistler.

"That I am." Replied the headmaster of Hogwarts. 

"But that does not explain your young friend here?" he continued.          

"Allow me to do just that. This is one of the students of Hogwarts, a Mr Harry Potter and at the moment he is 

without a safe place to stay." Dumbledore answered 

"For this summer at least I would like him along with two other people to stay with yourselves, as the only places in England 

I would be able to leave him safely would be obvious choices for further attacks."

Here Blade interrupted "Attacks from who?" he asked, "or what?" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"You remember the dark wizard that arose 2 years ago that I mentioned, well prior to that his initial defeat came at the 

Hands of Mr Potter here." The professor replied "This occurred when young Harry was only a year old and because of this Harry 

Became known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What exactly has the squirt had to deal with?" asked Whistler, who decided he was interested in what the young man with blazing 

emerald eyes had dealt with in his life as a wizard. Whistler had noticed the expression in Harry's eyes, this was the sort of expression 

that people who had suffered greatly had and to see it on this child was rather disturbing. All of a sudden he felt the need to help his 

future student to deal with this and to teach him sufficiently so he could defeat the person who caused the suffering in the first place.   

The Professor turned to Harry "Mr Potter, perhaps you would be kind enough to detail your exploits through your years at Hogwarts for us?" 

Harry, who had been in a bit of a dreamworld looking at his surroundings and wondering what went on here suddenly snapped awake. "Of course you don't have to discuss the events of last year but I think you may find it rather therapeutic to do so." He continued. 

              Harry privately agreed with this, plus the knowledge he no longer had to live on privet drive made him rather amenable to the professor's request. "Yes, certainly Professor." He answered.

             "In my first year our DADA tutor, Professor Quirrell was carrying the disembodied spirit of Voldemort around in the back of his head. Voldemort was after the philosophers' stone, which makes gold and produces the elixir of life. When the elixir of life is taken the drinker becomes immortal. This has been one of Voldemort's main goals, the other is a bit clichéd: World Domination." Harry laughed at this. "That seems to be the goal of all Evil Overlord's throughout history, doesn't it." , "Anyway" he continued "At the end of the year me and my two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fought through five tasks to get to the hiding place of the stone, the first of these was a plant that tried to suffocate us, then there was a large number of enchanted keys. Basically we had to catch the right one, they were in fact all enchanted to fly. Playing seeker on the house Quidditch team came in handy there I can tell you. Next was a giant chessboard that we had to play our way across which we managed but Ron got taken and was injured in the process, after this was a logic puzzle. We had to drink the right potion to cross some flames to get to the final section where the stone was actually hidden. It was contained within a magic mirror that showed your deepest desire and only someone who wanted to get the stone but not actually use it would be able to retrieve it. When I got here Quirrell was already in the chamber trying to figure out how to get the stone and he forced me to look in the mirror so I ended up with the thing in my trouser pocket when he worked it out and tried to force me to give him the stone. When I refused he attacked me but could not actually touch me, this I later found was the protection my mother had left upon me when she died to protect me. That was my first year at Hogwarts."  

             "My second year got off to a great start, at the beginning of the summer I had a visit from a house elf called dobby, who after trying to persuade me not to go back to Hogwarts levitated a dish of trifle over some big client of my uncle's who was there for dinner and dropped on him. Almost straight away I received a letter from the improper use of magic office which my uncle grabbed and found out I was unable to perform magic outside of school. After this I was locked into my room and he also put bars on the window so there was no escape. After three days of this, at night Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George showed up in a flying ford anglia, rescued me and took me back to their home. Next day we all went to diagon alley which is the wizarding shopping district in London, in flourish and blotts where Ron's father got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy and he planted an enchanted diary in Ron's sister's cauldron. This diary contained a memory of a 16 year old Tom Riddle, Later in life he became Lord Voldemort. Through controlling Ginny he set loose a basilisk on the school and several people and a cat got petrified before we found out what was going on. Towards the end of the year he sent Ginny down to the chamber of secrets where the basilisk resided in order to fully take her life force and regain a body. First I defeated the basilisk with the help of Fawkes, who is a phoenix and then he lifted myself, Ron, Ginny, and Professor Lockhart out of the chamber and back into the main part of Hogwarts."

"What Harry has not mentioned is the fact that the basilisk was 100 feet long and almost 8 feet wide, also there is the fact that Harry was bitten by the basilisk during the fight and basilisk venom is deadly." Interrupted Professor Dumbledore.

"How the hell is he still here then?!?" Demanded Blade.

"Fawkes" Said Harry simply.

"Phoenix tears have amazing healing properties, they can heal almost any wound, poison or the like." Explained the headmaster.           

"I wonder if that would have any effect on the serum, or the cure Blade." Said Whistler, intrigued.    

"What serum, and the cure for what?" asked Harry.

"Well to understand the cure you have to know a little about Vampires and Vampireism." Said Whistler.

Blade continued "Vampireism is in fact a disease passed on through saliva when the victim is bitten. In 48 hours it spreads throughout the body creating new organs to serve a purpose. A few years ago with the help of a doctor we created a cure for the virus that does this."

"All this was done with non-magical methods?" asked Professor Dumbledore intrigued. "Might I ask for a sample of the cure and possibly the serum as well, if that is not a problem?"

"No problem, but you may want to know what the serum is for Professor, Harry." Said Whistler.

Blade dragged Whistler aside "What the hell are you doing, old man?" he asked a tad angrily.

"Blade, I want the squirt and his two friends to stay here before we go to the school. So he doesn't notice something amiss when you have to take the serum or if there is an attack, it might be a bloody good idea to tell him and his friends what we both are." Whistler replied.

"Fine, but at least wait until they are all here so I don't have to explain it more than once."  Replied Blade.

They then rejoined the professor and Harry. "We will tell you but first we would like to speak with Harry alone please?" said Whistler.

Blade and Whistler took Harry into what looked like a fair sized Japanese dojo and knelt in front of a small table. 

"Harry, how do you feel about staying here for the summer along with your two friends?" asked Whistler. He carried on "Your Professor has told us a little about you as one of the reasons he asked us to come to Hogwarts was for protection. After hearing about what you have had to face, to be quite frank we want to help you."

Blade interrupted "One of the things we will do is give you and your friends' physical defense training in the form of martial arts, weapons, even driving and some other things as well." 

          "One thing we will ask of you is to help us when it comes to the wizarding world as neither Blade or myself have any experience with the wizarding world and have a clue about any of it." Requested Whistler 

Looking at both Blade and Whistler Harry got an overwhelming feeling of trust from the older men but most of all from Blade. "Here is someone I would trust with my life and my friends lives. I'm sure with what I could learn would help in the ultimate defeat of Voldemort and his cronies" He thought. Out loud Harry replied "I would love to help you and stay here for the summer." After a short pause he added "and I'm sure Ron and Hermione would love to help and learn what you had to offer as well."       

           "Then its settled, lets go and rejoin your headmaster and tell him the decision." Said Whistler

The three of them trooped back into the large warehouse type space to discover Professor Dumbledore looking at some various items of hand to hand weaponry. "Professor, we have come to a decision. I would love to stay here with….What should I call you both?" asked Harry. "Uh our names might be good, squirt." Said Whistler. "Fine, Professor as I said we have come to a decision, I would love to stay here with Blade and Whistler for the summer, and with Ron and Hermione as well that would be fantastic." Continued Harry.

          "Excellent Harry, I will go and fetch them Immediately." Replied Dumbledore 

And with that the headmaster of Hogwarts dissapperated to the Burrow, leaving Harry alone with the Daywalker and the ex-vampire although he didn't know this yet.            

How was this, any good?

Please Review Review Review

Thanks to Kitta Baby for my second review and thank again for reposting it.

I'm going to try and setup an e-mail list thing for when the fic gets updated so let me know if you want this   

Incoherentdozyprat

p.s. Tell me if the formatting is any better                                                                                                 


	4. Chapter 4 The Burrow

Disclaimer..

I Don't own any characters related to Harry Potter these belong to JKR, nor do I own Blade, Whistler, or the Reapers, 

these belong to Marvel and New Line Cinema.      

But I wish I did….

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 4 – The Burrow

Ron was in the paddock practicing Quiddich with his brothers Bill and Charlie, when he saw a snowy owl flying towards the Burrow. This meant only one thing: a letter from Harry. As he was coming into land, there came a shout from the Burrow "OI RON, YOU GOT A LETTER FROM HARRY!" Shouted Fred. At this Ron flew to the back door of the house building and ran in, sat at the kitchen table, opened the letter and started to read.         

            Molly Weasley was in the living room of the Burrow knitting away when suddenly there was a loud shout of celebration from the kitchen, sighing she strode in there and yelled "Ronald Weasley, What the hell are you making all this noise for?"

            Ron pointed at the letter, dropped on the table and said "Read that and tell me if you think its worth making a noise about mum?". Ron had said this with such a gleam in his eye, that suggested that something wonderful had happened so she picked up the letter and began to read.

Ron,

      You'll never believe this, The Dursleys have buggered off leaving me locked in my room for the past three days with no food or anything….

At this point Mrs Weasley let out such a screech of fury Ron was frightened of what she would do if she saw Harry's misbegotten family. To try and calm his mother he said in a low but forceful voice "keep reading mum, you haven't got to the good bit yet."

… Anyway here is the best bit:

                                    I no longer have to live at The Dursleys EVER!!!!                   

Professor Dumbledore said this was partly because of the amount of times your mum has complained about them and so on, so tell her thanks for me.   He also said although I cannot come to the Burrow or to Hermione's place you will be able to join me where I am going to stay for the summer so let 'mione know and JOIN ME.

                                                                                    Yours Harry

            "Certainly you can join Harry but first I would like to know where he is?" said Mrs Weasley, when all at once the was a soft pop "I believe I can answer that one for you Molly" Said Professor Dumbledore. "Harry is staying with two of the new DADA teachers for Hogwarts this year. At the moment they are actually in Prague which is in eastern Europe." He continued.

"Welcome Professor Dumbledore, but who are they, I mean are they qualified for the job?" asked Mrs Weasley

"These are actually the people I mentioned in that last order meeting regarding the vampires that Voldemort has been recruiting. However they are not magical but then again they are most definitely not muggles even though they have no experience with the wizarding world."  Replied the headmaster.

"Is there any chance of sending another wizard who can actually use magic with them for safety reasons Albus?" said Mrs Weasley

At this point Charlie strolled into the kitchen, seeing the etastic expression on Ron's face and on his mothers the look that something that should have happened a long time ago has finally occurred he asked the only person in the room with a relatively straight face "Hey Professor what's going on?" he asked 

Ron Replied "Harry's finally free of those things he had to call relatives"

"That's fantastic Ron but where's Harry now" asked Charlie feeling a bit Big brotherish towards the boy who lived

"Harry is at the present time in Prague staying with two of our defense teacher's, Whistler and Blade." Said Professor Dumbledore 

At this Charlie blanched "Your kidding me, you have got to be kidding me" he muttered 

"You have heard of them?" inquired the professor 

"Heard of them, Professor Dumbledore, I met Blade just before the last world cup, he saved my life then." Replied Charlie

"How, I mean what happened???" asked his mother     

"There was a rather big Vampire attack on the Reserve, now me and a few of the other keepers were holding them off, trying to protect the younger people who were there, when all of a sudden this guy dressed all in black rode in on what looked like a Muggle Motorbike. As he drove past three of the vamps burned up, then he stopped and all the attackers went after him and using what looked like a Muggle gun he shot three of the remaining vampires and then fought with the last one using a couple of devices on his wrists which must have contained something because after a few strikes the vamp exploded. All the vamps called him either Blade or Daywalker." Explained Charlie "If you want someone to go with Ron, Harry and Hermione then its gotta be me, as I never got a chance to thank the guy." He continued        

"Well that's settled, Charlie will go with you to stay with Harry, Ron." Said Mrs Weasley, in a tone of voice that meant you haven't got a choice in the matter so get used to it.

"Since that seems to be sorted, I will go and fetch Miss Granger. Misters Weasley, I Think you ought to join me, and bring that letter." said Professor Dumbledore

Just as they were about to leave, the kitchen fire flashed green and the Head of Miss Hermione Granger Appeared in the fire place.

"Miss Granger, that was extremely good timing, we were just about to come round to you but as you now have floo access could you and your parent's join us here at the burrow please?" said professor Dumbledore

"Certainly Professor ill just go and fetch them then and we'll be there in just a mo." replied Hermione and with that she dissapared from the fire. Five minutes later she came throught the fireplace followed by Mr and Mrs Granger.

As Ron saw this he shouted "Mione you'll never guess whats happened, Harry is free!!! He no longer has to live with that miserable excuse for a family!!" As Hermione heard this she gave a loud squeal, rushed over and hugged Ron bowling him off his feet in the process.

"Thats great" she said "But where is he?" asked Hermione.

"At least for this summer he is staying in prague with two of the defence teachers for this year." Replied Professor Dumbledore

"The great thing is mione we have an invite to go and stay with him for the rest of the summer, so basically we get a holiday with our friend in europe." said Ron. Charlie coughed, at this Ron rolled his eyes "Oh yeah the dragon nut is coming too" he snorted.

"Mum is it alright to go and join Harry, I mean he just lost his Godfather and we just want to be there for him." asked Hermione

"Well concidering there is an adult wizard going with you and that you are staying with two of your tutors for next year I cant see a problem with that, so yes you can go join your friend." said Mrs Granger

"As you are between levels this year having just completed your OWL's and have not started your newts, you will be getting a head start on some of the things you will be covering in a new class next year that I think you will enjoy and the three of you will find most beneficial." Said Professor Dumbledore

"What is this new class about professor?" asked Hermione, intrigued

"That you will find out when you get there" Dumbledore replied 

"Ron you go pack and I will go and get my stuff." Ordered Hermione

Ron rolled his eyes but because he could not wait to see his friend he started up the stairs followed by Charlie. As this happened Hermoine and her parents strolled over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and called out Granger Residence and in a swirl of green fire they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later found Ron, Charlie, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore standing around a freshly made portkey with three trunks and brooms for Ron, Harry and Charlie.

"Right, shall we be off then." said Professor Dumbledore

At this they all took hold of the portkey which was an old poker and they vanished from the Burrow and in an instant arrived in the warehouse where blade worked and lived. As they arrived Ron and Hermione and lost thier balance and fell over on impact. Once Ron was on his feet he saw Harry fending off an attack by an exceptionally dangerous looking individual with a short, sharp looking sword.... 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

How was this, any good?

Please Review Review Review

With the two fics i have going now and i have had another idea for a crossover that i rather like so i will rotate working on chapters for each of them 

but too carry on with Dragon Rising I would like some opinions on it; whether its good, bad, so crap it must have come from an utter moron etc


End file.
